


Together (Or Not At All)

by Morwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It, inspired by that one quote in Age of Ultron, they still lose something but not everything
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Steve und Tony am Ende aller Dinge.- Oder der Versuch, das Ende von "Avengers: Endgame" ein bisschen geradezurücken.





	Together (Or Not At All)

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe und respektiere das Ende für Tony so, wie es ist, aber ich liebe ihn halt auch als Charakter, und hey, wofür gibt es Fanfiction? Eben.

Die Luft schmeckte nach Asche.

Schweiß lief über sein staubbedecktes Gesicht und brannte in seinen Augen, und ihm saß eine Erschöpfung in den Knochen, die seine Bewegungen immer unkoordinierter und träger machte. Doch Steve gab nicht auf, er _konnte_ nicht. Er wirbelte über das Schlachtfeld, verteilte Hiebe und Tritte, und warf den Hammer, als hätte er seinen Lebtag nichts anderes getan. Denn dies war die entscheidende Schlacht, von der das Schicksal des Universums und die Existenz allen Lebens abhing.

Alles oder nichts.

Dies war das Endspiel.

Er hatte seine Mitstreiter schon lange aus den Augen verloren, doch er wusste, dass sie immer noch da waren, dass sie immer noch kämpften. Und hin und wieder sah er das Licht von Tonys Blastern oder hörte das Donnergrollen von Thors Axt, und das allein reichte ihm und ließ ihn weiterkämpfen, auch wenn er sich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Er hatte gerade mit dem Hammer mehrere Angreifer zugleich gegen eine der geborstenen Wände des Avengers-Hauptquartiers geschmettert, als auf einmal die Luft vor ihm zu flimmern begann.

Steve hielt inne.

Eine Gestalt materialisierte sich aus dem Nichts nur wenige Meter entfernt. Sie trug einen der weißen Zeitreiseanzüge, doch ihr Visier war geschwärzt, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Eine ungute Vorahnung breitete sich in ihm aus.

Steve ließ Hammer und Schild sinken.

„Werden wir verlieren?“, fragte er.

„Noch stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber mit seltsam verzerrt klingender Stimme. „Doch wie es auch endet, es wird bald passieren. Halte dich bereit und sei da, wenn er dich braucht. Und vielleicht... vielleicht wirst du ihn dieses Mal nicht verlieren.“

Mit diesen Worten war der Fremde wieder verschwunden.

Steve starrte auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

_Ihn?_

Wer war die Person, von der er gesprochen hatte? Jeder auf diesem Schlachtfeld würde sein Leben dafür geben, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen! Die Worte des Zeitreisenden schränkten die Auswahl nicht gerade ein.

_Aber nicht jeder hätte die Kraft und den Willen, den Handschuh zu verwenden, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass es ihn zerstören wird_ , flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

Steves Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff.

„Oh, nein“, murmelte er. „Nein, nein, nein...!“

Seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Mal wie verflogen und mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

_Tony!_

 

_Halte dich bereit._

Steve schlug die Augen auf. Der Aufprall hatte ihm für einen Moment das Bewusstsein geraubt, und um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Doch die Erinnerung an die Worte des Zeitreisenden und seine eigene zunehmende Panik – _nicht er auch noch, bitte nicht, alles, nur nicht das!_ – gab ihm die Kraft, sich wieder hochzustemmen und umzusehen.

Er sah Thanos, die Hand erhoben. Eine zunehmende Verwirrung breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Titanen aus, als er erkannte, dass die Fassungen in dem Handschuh leer waren und die Steine fort.

Und Steve sah Tony, kein Dutzend Schritte von ihm entfernt, der auf die Knie gesunken war und langsam seine Hand hob.

Steve biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, während die Infinity-Steine Tonys Arm hinaufwanderten.

_Sei da, wenn er dich braucht._

Die Steine erreichten die Fassungen in Tonys Handschuh und ein unirdisches Licht erstrahlte, als die geballte Macht der Steine seinen Körper durchschüttelte. Geblendet schleppte Steve sich weiter. Der Atem rasselte in seiner Brust, doch er hielt nicht inne, denn jede Sekunde zählte.

„Und ich...“, begann Tony schließlich, nachdem er wieder halbwegs Kontrolle über sich und die Steine erlangt hatte, und hob den Blick.

Er wollte gerade seinen Satz beenden, als Steve neben ihm auf den Knie fiel und seine Hand hob, um die Finger um Tonys Handgelenk zu schließen.

Tony starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Fassungslosigkeit und purem Entsetzen an.

Doch Steve schenkte ihm nur ein Lächeln.

„Gemeinsam, erinnerst du dich?“, fragte er leise.

Tony war noch immer wie erstarrt, doch Steve ließ ihn nicht los, sondern schloss seine Finger nur fester um sein Handgelenk, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er es ernst meinte. Schließlich schüttelte Tony seine Benommenheit ab und nickte knapp.

Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Thanos.

„Ich korrigiere“, sagte er, während sich ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„ _Wir_... sind die Avengers!“

Und die Welt erstrahlte in weißem Licht.

 

Schmerz.

Das war das erste, was er spürte, als er wieder erwachte. Ein Schmerz so intensiv und allgegenwärtig, als hätte man ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Knochen herausgebrannt. Wie an dem Tag, an dem er geschaffen worden war, an dem er zu Captain America wurde und jede Zelle seines Körpers verändert worden war – nur tausendmal schlimmer. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und Steve öffnete den Mund und schrie und schrie und schrie.

Sofort trat etwas – jemand? – an seine Seite und im nächsten Moment spürte er wundervolle Kühle durch seine Adern wandern, die den Schmerz allmählich vertrieb.

Steve hätte vor Dankbarkeit weinen können, hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt.

Stattdessen verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein.

 

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war der Schmerz immer noch da, doch er war schwächer geworden, dumpfer, und in seiner Intensität nicht mit dem letzten Mal zu vergleichen.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kraftreserven zwang sich Steve, die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, in dem er lag, und ruhig. Das beständige Piepen von Maschinen war das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille durchdrang.

Steve war zu entkräftet, um seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen, doch er konnte die Nadeln in seinem Körper spüren, die ihn versorgten. Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen...?

Die Minuten flossen zäh dahin, während Steve gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte und darauf wartete, dass etwas geschah, damit er Erklärungen bekommen konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde – vielleicht auch länger, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren – zahlte sich seine Beharrlichkeit schließlich aus. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Schneise aus Licht zog sich quer durch den Raum.

Ein junge, blonde Frau, der Kleidung zufolge vermutlich eine Krankenschwester, trat im Dämmerlicht mit geschäftiger Miene an sein Bett und überprüfte die Gerätschaften, an die er angeschlossen war. Steves Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen, doch seine Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an und er hatte nicht die Kraft zu sprechen oder anderweitig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Doch das war zum Glück auch nicht nötig.

Während sie ihrer Arbeit nachging, warf sie beiläufig einen Blick auf sein Gesicht – und erstarrte plötzlich, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Steve verzog die Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„... oh mein Gott!“, stieß sie einen Moment später hervor, nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Steve fragen, doch alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein wortloses Wispern.

Mit zitternden Fingern drückte die junge Frau auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage über seinem Bett.

„Ha-hallo?“, sagte sie. „Hier ist Astrid aus Zimmer 11.“

Sie sah Steve an und in ihrem Blick lag Wärme, aber auch Mitleid.

„Er ist wach“, fuhr sie fort. „Steve Rogers ist wach!“

 

Steve sollte erneut mehrere Tage schlafen, bevor er zum dritten Mal erwachte – und dieses Mal endgültig.

„Willkommen zurück“, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme zu seiner Rechten, nachdem er die Augen geöffnet hatte. „Weißt du, du solltest das _wirklich_ nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, Steve.“

_Sam._

Steve lächelte.

Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch seine Stimme weigerte sich, zu funktionieren.

Sam schien sein Problem jedoch zu erahnen, denn er hielt ihm einen Becher hin und steckte einen Strohhalm zwischen seine Lippen.

Dankbar trank Steve das Wasser, und bereits nach mehreren, kleinen Schlucken spürte er, wie seine Stimmbänder sich langsam wieder erholten.

Nachdem er fertig getrunken und Sam den Becher wieder beiseite gestellt hatte, wandte Steve seinem Freund das Gesicht zu.

Tränen schimmerten in den dunklen Augen des anderen Mannes. Er sah müde aus, als hätte er seit Tagen kaum geschlafen, doch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war warm und echt, und Steve konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.

„Wie... wie lange...?“, stieß er schließlich mühevoll hervor.

„Zwei Monate“, entgegnete Sam und nahm seine Hand. Steve bemerkte, dass sie knochig war, die Haut dünn wie Pergament. „Es gab Momente, in denen wir dachten, du würdest es nicht schaffen.“

Steve konnte es ihnen nicht  verdenken. Nicht mal _er_ war sich sicher gewesen, ob er dem Tod erneut von der Schippe springen konnte...

„Und Thanos...?“, fragte er dann.

„Ist Geschichte. Er zerfiel zu Staub nach eurem wahnsinnigen Stunt.“ Sams Stimme war ruhig. „Seine Armee traf dasselbe Schicksal.“

Er schenkte Steve erneut ein Lächeln. „Ihr habt die Welt gerettet, Steve. Ihr habt _alle_ Welten gerettet.“

Steve schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte zitternd Luft. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Das war das einzige, was zählte.

_Nicht das einzige._

Steve warf Sam erneut einen Blick zu.

Es kostete ihn alle Kraft und viel Selbstüberwindung, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

„Was ist mit... mit...“

„Tony?“, beendete Sam den Satz für ihn.

Ein Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Oh, er ist _unerträglich_ , seitdem er wieder wach ist...“

Steve starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Dann begann er zu lachen, was eine schlechte Idee war, weil er noch immer entkräftet war und ihm dabei alles wehtat. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Tony war noch am Leben.

_Tony war am Leben._

 

„Ich glaube, ich fange langsam an, mich an die Prothese zu gewöhnen“, sagte Tony, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihm saß und seine Beine auf Steves Bett übereinandergeschlagen hatte. „Das Fremdgefühl ist nicht mehr so stark und auch Morgan behandelt sie mittlerweile als Teil von mir. Ich meine, es ist auch _nur_ ein Arm dieses Mal, und kein Herz. Ich würde das als Fortschritt bezeichnen.“

Steve lachte leise.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie seinen letzten Zugang entfernt und am Vormittag hatte er seine ersten Schritte seit der Schlacht vor zehn Wochen gemacht.

Er war lediglich zum Balkon und wieder zurück gelaufen, doch es hatte ihn bereits so viel Kraft gekostet, dass er nach dem Mittagessen fast drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Aber es war ein Anfang gewesen.

„Im Nachhinein war das Plastik aber vielleicht doch nicht die beste Wahl“, fuhr Tony fort. „Ich sollte T’Challa um ein paar Kilo Vibranium bitten, um einen neuen Arm anzufertigen, dann kann ich mit Bucky im Partnerlook gehen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird begeistert sein“, sagte Steve schmunzelnd.

„Pfff“, machte Tony und winkte ab. „Barnes soll sich nicht so haben. Wenn er ein Problem damit hat, nicht länger der einzige zu sein, der einen Mörderarm besitzt, kann er sich auch gerne einen anderen Job suchen.“

„Tony.“

„Was?“ Der andere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sag ja nur.“

Obwohl die Energie der Steine ihn den Arm gekostet hatte, war Steve froh, dass Tony noch so glimpflich davongekommen war. Denn die Alternative wäre Tonys _Leben_ gewesen, und das war für Steve keine Alternative.

Ihn selbst hatte es auf andere Art getroffen – und auf gewisse Weise vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer.

Die Ärzte hatten ihm nicht sagen können, was genau mit ihm passiert war, weil es einen Fall wie den seinen noch nie gegeben hatte, aber Bruce hatte ihm später erklärt, was sich vermutlich zugetragen hatte:

Die Infinity-Steine hatten die Überreste des Serums aus ihm herausgebrannt, das noch in seinen Knochen und Organen gesteckt hatte.

Er hatte sich zwar nicht in den kränklichen, jungen Mann zurückverwandelt, der er vor dem Krieg gewesen war, doch er würde auch nie wieder den Schild mit derselben Kraft werfen können, wie vorher, oder ohne Fallschirm aus einem Flugzeug springen.

Von seiner überlegenen, körperlichen Stärke und seiner rapiden Selbstheilungskraft war nichts mehr geblieben, dafür hatten die Steine gesorgt. Er war nur noch ein Mann, der sich körperlich nicht länger von anderen Männern abhob und nun lernen musste, was es hieß, gewöhnlich zu sein.

Und irgendwie...

... irgendwie war das für Steve auch in Ordnung.

 

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du diesen Trip allein machen willst, Steve?“, fragte Bruce, als Steve auf die Plattform trat, den Koffer in der einen Hand und Mjölnir in der anderen.

„Ich meine...“ Er zögerte kurz. „Was ist, wenn du Hilfe brauchst?“

Steve schenkte ihm jedoch ein Lächeln.

Seit der Schlacht waren sieben Monate vergangen und er war so fit, wie er es nach dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, überhaupt sein konnte.

„Für Notfälle habe ich immer noch den Hammer“, entgegnete er. „Damit sollte ich die meisten Konflikte klären können.“

„Hmm“, machte Bruce, der nicht sehr überzeugt wirkte.

„Er hat nicht Unrecht, Steve“, meinte Sam. „Ich könnte mit dir kommen. Es wäre kein Problem.“

„Danke, Sam“, erwiderte Steve. „Aber dieses Mal nicht.“

Er hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Wenn ich allerdings wiederkomme... dann möchte ich dir etwas geben“, sagte er leise. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit.“

Sam zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, aber... okay?“

Tony, der zwischen ihm und Bruce stand, lächelte hingegen nur. Steve hatte ihm von seinem Vorhaben erzählt, den Schild weiterzugeben, und Tony hatte seine Beweggründe sofort verstanden.

„Es ist okay“, hatte er gesagt. „Du hast dir den Ruhestand verdient. Du hast jahrelang den besten Job gemacht, den du unter den jeweiligen Umständen machen konntest, und niemand von uns wird dir das je vergessen. Und Sam... er ist nicht du, er ist anders. Aber ich denke, er wird sich als würdiger Nachfolger erweisen.“

Und damit war es beschlossen.

Steve warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Kreis seiner engsten Freunde, dann schloss sich das Visier seines Helms über seinem Gesicht.

Tony hob eine Augenbraue.

„Gibt es eigentlich einen besonderen Grund, weshalb du wolltest, dass ich dein Visier schwärze?“, fragte er, als sich die Zeitmaschine mit lautem Summen aktivierte.

Steve war froh, dass Tony sein Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte, denn das breite Lächeln hätte ihn sicherlich verraten.

„Nein“, entgegnete er. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“

Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.


End file.
